


[授翻]海岸

by ophelia0306



Category: Dunkirk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia0306/pseuds/ophelia0306
Summary: 防吞部分，其余内容请阅：http://whitefire0306.lofter.com/post/23ff0a_110e8417





	[授翻]海岸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seaside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880570) by [kurosuisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosuisen/pseuds/kurosuisen). 



> 防吞部分，其余内容请阅：http://whitefire0306.lofter.com/post/23ff0a_110e8417

旅途中，法里尔想方设法想要保持清醒，但沿途的风景还是使得他昏昏欲睡。柯林斯盯着他看了一小会儿，法里尔渐渐歪向一边然后又突然惊醒。柯林斯刚开始不太明白为何法里尔会如此乏累，接着他慢慢意识到那些令人精疲力竭的沉重负担或许已在男人的肩头盘桓许久。  
“你在那睡过么？”柯林斯问道。  
法里尔揉了揉眼睛，闭着眼安静了一会，然后将视线转向他。  
“很少。”他简短地回复，声音掩藏在呼吸中。  
柯林斯思索着法里尔的回答，他看看钟，时间还早，还没到正午。他们所处的位置距离海岸线不算远，于是他做了个决定。他查看身后的路况，然后掉转车头。  
“你不是要把我送回去吧？是吗？”法里尔听上去像是想把这句话当成一个玩笑，但他眼中却透露出一丝不安。这个问题让柯林斯感到一阵惊愕和痛苦，他不由得更加用力地握住方向盘。或许，他想，或许，法里尔的心中依然残留着某些细微的恐惧。他是在害怕他离开吗？  
“不，亲爱的。我不是答应过会带你走？”他微笑着，在重新回去看路之前将法里尔的手握在自己手中轻轻亲吻。“我希望你能好好睡一觉。大海总在那儿。但一个好觉对你有好处。”  
法里尔张开了嘴，像是要反驳什么，但相反，他缓缓地点了点头，然后低头盯着手上对方吻过的部位。柯林斯花了两天时间弄明白这些亲昵的小动作对于法里尔而言再受用不过。颈脖间轻柔的抚摸胜过千百句安慰的话语。有时，他甚至会闭上眼去感受那些微妙的触碰，就比如先前那样的轻吻，一抹浅淡的微笑爬上了他的嘴角。很可能他都没注意到自己笑了。  
他又陷入了睡眠，直到柯林斯停车前都没再醒来。柯林斯将车停在他之前下榻的旅馆门前，他在这儿租过房间，租期超过一周。柯林斯觉得比起到处乱转另找其他旅馆，留在这里似乎更为妥当。  
他下车后绕道副驾驶的位置，打开门。就连柯林斯为他解安全带的时候，法里尔依然没有醒。在经历过所有这一切之后，他太累了，他筋疲力尽。然而一晚的安眠或许于事无补，但总会有点裨益。何况，柯林斯想，他们有大把的时间。  
“醒一醒。”金发男人低声唤道。法里尔过了一小会儿才睁开眼睛，虽然看起来仍然在犯瞌睡。“来，让我扶你起来。”  
年轻的飞行员将法里尔从车里拉起来，然后扶着他的腰带他走进旅店。  
“柯林斯先生？这么快就回来了？”接待处的女士见到他便打起招呼，“你朋友没事吧？”  
只消一眼就可以看出法里尔和“没事”相去甚远，柯林斯点了点头，然后给了她一个略带歉意的眼神。他掏了掏口袋，递过一些现金，要了一个双人间。这会儿他对闲聊实在没什么兴致，他的全部心思都在法里尔身上。房间在二楼，柯林斯扶着他上楼，年长的飞行员几乎已经站不住了。他们的房间很舒适，但床铺一如他所料般窄小，完全不够让两个大男人舒服地睡在一起，但不论如何总强过他们在空军基地里睡过的那种地铺。  
“先让我帮你把外衣脱了。”他说着，关上门。  
他注意到法里尔似乎畏惧于他的动作，但依然任由他帮助自己脱掉上衣和外裤。柯林斯咬住嘴唇，看着对方脊背上的伤疤。他感到一阵恨意，恨法里尔不得不经历这一切，而不是在喷火式战斗机上遨游天空直到战争结束，就像柯林斯那样。他沉默地扶法里尔躺下，为他盖上毯子，看他自卫式的蜷缩起来。再一次，法里尔在他眼中显得如此脆弱。  
而这令他心痛不已。  
年长的男人肯定注意到了他表情的变化，但没说什么。相反，他轻轻拍了拍身旁的空位，等着柯林斯睡上来。在他们重逢的医疗机构里，他们从没这样做过，总是担心会有人冒冒失失不敲门便闯入；而在这里，他们无需再担忧会被人看到他们的亲密举止，进而猜测出他们关系的实质。  
柯林斯点了点头，脱掉自己的外套，然后躺在法里尔身旁，环抱住对方。法里尔很安静，但紧紧依偎在他身边，他几乎可以感受到对方的心跳。他握住他的手，然后将脸埋进他颈脖处的曲线。他以自己的全部柔情安抚身旁的男人。他缓缓地，用手指勾勒出那些他在对方皮肤上感受到的疤痕——不同的大小，不同的形状，不同的颜色，成型于不同的时间，各有不同的历史。柯林斯不确定自己是否想要知道这些痕迹背后的故事，或是只是希望这些过往不会最终攫住法里尔，进而将他拖入深渊。  
当法里尔最终进入浅眠时，柯林斯忽然想起上一次他如此近地感受法里尔是大撤退之日的前夜。那夜，他们偷偷溜出了自己的宿舍，爬上机库的屋顶，看漫天繁星。他们亲吻着，闲聊着，喝着法里尔不知从哪里弄来的劣质红酒，讨论战后将何去何从。那天夜里柯林斯从未想过自己将会独自归来。那是他的第三次正式任务，法里尔不住的安慰他，说他如此优秀绝不会搞砸任务。  
他并没有那么优秀。而是法里尔太过勇敢。  
年长男人的睡眠如此平静，柯林斯不由得一同滑入了沉眠。他亲吻着他的颈项，他们的手紧紧交握，他们的身体相互交缠，他们终于互相拥有，宛如一体。  
阴云遮蔽天空，几声剧烈的惊雷唤醒了法里尔。他又开始发抖，呼吸沉重。柯林斯不记得他会害怕雷声。  
“嘘……亲爱的，只是雷声罢了。”他对着他的耳朵低语，亲吻他的肩膀，然后环抱着他。  
“不是。不是雷。是噪音。”法里尔回答。他的声音轻不可闻。柯林斯笨拙地想问关于噪音的问题，然而还未等他开口，法里尔又接着说了下去：“他们想要打垮我们，用那些噪音。”他抓住另一个男人的手——雷声依然在天空中咆哮——用它覆盖住自己的耳朵。当闪电照亮房间的时候，他不由地咬住了下嘴唇，像是在等待即将到来的雷鸣。两秒钟。雷声越来越近，比之前更为响亮。“我想他们是在利用我们测试它的威力。需要多长时间，多大的强度才足以杀人，或者让我们开口。那声音……如此巨大，穿刺你的大脑，就像有人在用一千根针扎你的脑子，扎你的身体。我的左耳已经完全听不见了。”  
柯林斯急促地吸了口气，突然明白为何法里尔总让他坐在他的右边，或是在他说话时总是向右侧过脸倾听。他感到一阵窘迫，为自己尽然没能发现对方听力上的障碍。  
“他们将我们留在平原上，每一组与声源相距不同的距离。刚开始许多人就死了，距离比较近的，或者身体比较弱的。我离得很远。你知道声音也能杀人吗？我想我从没想过这一点。”  
柯林斯想要说些什么。他想说些可以安抚对方的话，但那样的句子并不存在。他无法用任何话语令对方忘记这些过往。这是法里尔第一次开诚布公地说起在德羁押的经历，但他只能困窘于自己的无能为力。他愿意聆听每一个词，愿意给予对方自己所能给予的一切慰藉，只为让那显而易见的苦楚变得少一些。  
“你回来了，你做到了，亲爱的，这才是最重要的。”柯林斯呢喃着，亲吻对方脖子后的某一点，他记得这里格外敏感。法里尔颤抖了一下。  
“你给了我生气，芬。”年轻人听到这个昵称不由微笑起来，只有法里尔会这么叫他，所以他已经许久未曾听过这个称呼了，“你总能给我带来希望，芬。或是让我保持清醒。”  
“我会的。你知道，我会的。”他轻柔地抬起对方的头，对视着。法里尔从来不善于对他掩藏情绪，他或许可以让自己的脸孔显得不为所动，但那双眼睛会揭露他所有的悲哀和他对身旁男人的全部信任。  
柯林斯亲吻他的嘴唇，温柔的仿佛稍一用力对方就会立即碎成碎片。他欣慰的发现即便闪电刺破天空，雷鸣在房间内激荡，法里尔保持了镇定。但柯林斯没有料到法里尔会如此急切的加深两人之间的吻。他尝试着退开一些，但法里尔却不这么想，他将手指埋进年轻人浅色的发丝中。  
“做我的理智，亲爱的。”男人说着，轻咬他的嘴唇。  
柯林斯望向他的眼睛，有那么一瞬间不知该如何反应。他用这个时刻来提醒自己多么痛恨众人在他周围的小心翼翼。对于刚从战场归来的他而言，最迫切需要的恰恰就是日常的平凡之感。他绝不会用别人对待他的方式，对待自己的爱人。  
窗外，暴雨落下，拍打着窗户，雨水模糊了闪电的影子。  
唇上逐渐沉重的呼吸令柯林斯沉醉，他看向那对天蓝色的眸子，感到一阵战栗。他抓住法里尔的脖子，按下一个迫切的吻，没打算给对方留下喘息的余地。法里尔用力拉近他，肌肤相贴，没有任何空隙。  
另一个充满渴望的吻，温度上升，他们喘息着。窗外凌冽的空气被他们急切的抚摸驱散。他们脱掉剩下的衣物。虽然法里尔在不久前还因自己伤痕累累的身体感到窘迫，但当他最终触摸到柯林斯赤裸的皮肤时，那些忧虑就好像消失不见了。  
柯林斯喘着气，他撑在法里尔身上。他们安静了一会儿，平息着各自的呼吸。法里尔凝视着他，眼光扫过他全身，并对他身上那些他们分离后才出现的那些伤疤怒目而视。他抬起手，手指描绘着柯林斯身侧一个巨大、深色的弹疤。他的眼睛因愤怒而黯淡了一些，仿佛他在为所发生的事故自责。他没说什么，只是进而抚摸起柯林斯锁骨上另一个细小的伤口。  
“来吧，柯林斯。”他的声音暗哑，“我需要你。”  
柯林斯停了一会儿，品味着男人嗓音的变化。这些低沉的需求让他的脊背发麻。  
“等一下，一下。”他几乎说不出话来，而不得不起身去寻找一些——任何——可用之物几乎令他痛苦。他注意到法里尔皱着眉望着他，而这除了徒增迫切之外毫无帮助。他责难自己，暗骂自己居然如此粗心大意，如此没有准备，直到他终于找到一小罐凡士林。  
他回到床上，跪在对方两腿之间。接下来的那个吻几乎有股绝望的味道。他们宣泄着承诺和渴望，仿佛要将这些经年累月遭到压抑的爱欲，于此时此地全部爆发开来。柯林斯从未见法里尔如此渴求触碰，他热切的期望着，索求着，柯林斯不得不压制住他，以便自己为他做好事前的准备。只是在情事之上，法里尔从不是一个充满耐心的人。  
“我不是陶瓷做的，亲爱的……”年长的飞行员喃喃的说，但这句话却让柯林斯觉得眼眶发热，他能感受到眼泪在眼角处聚集，他不得不将脸埋在对方的颈脖处来平息情绪。因为对他来说，法里尔恰恰就像是用陶瓷拼凑起来的，他还记得几分钟前他看起来多么无助。  
柯林斯花了一小会儿平复。他将手撑在法里尔脸边，将自己推入对方的身体，并直视着他的眼睛。  
当他们最终契合一体的时候，时间停止了，一秒钟等同永恒。终于，在所有这些痛苦的分离之后，他们的身体一如他们的灵魂般交汇、纠缠。这让周遭的所有，让整个世界都失去了意义，全部的快乐与色彩仅存在于彼此的怀抱。  
年轻男人握住法里尔的手，手指交缠。对他来说，对方嘴角勾勒出的微小笑容，以及眼中的充斥的爱意便是他所需要的一切。每一秒钟，他们的性爱都愈发急切，愈发热烈。每一次触摸都充斥着温情、渴望以及占有欲。呻吟声、喘息声包围着他们，在这律动之中，每一刻都显得珍贵无比，显得独一无二。无人可以将这一切从他们心中窃走。  
最终他们跌入褶皱的床铺，躯体依然互相缠绕。两人都不愿挪开，害怕任何动静会让这一刻立即不复存在。雨停后，他们依然相拥，沉重的呼吸扫过彼此的皮肤，试着逐渐平静。  
“或许我是世间最快乐的人了，威廉，能与你重逢……”金发的飞行员说着，倾过身在对方的额头上落下一个吻，继而向下，亲吻他的眼睑。  
“难道我没说过我会回来？可能是花了些时间……不过我很高兴你愿意等候。”

TBC


End file.
